My New Friend
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Set in the year 3154, a five year-old Blaine befriends Kurt, an alien from another planet.


Title: My New Friend  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K  
><span>Genre<span>: Friendship, Humor, Sci-fi  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. I'm just playing with them during the break. But I'll give them back in time for November 8th ;)

A/N: I'm testing the waters to see if I can write something like this for NaNoWriMo. Would anyone be interested in reading a 50,000 fic like this?

**oO0Oo**

"Hurry up, Blaine!" his mother called from the living room. "You're going to be late for class!"

Blaine hurried around his room, desperately looking for his newest book. "But I can't find _Tarzan_!" he called back to her and looked under his bed. But the only thing down there was some of his dirty clothes and the toy laser gun he'd gotten for his birthday. His dad was the best!

He could hear footsteps getting louder as his mother walked down the hallway and she stuck her head into the small room. "That's because you left it on the couch last night. Remember?"

The 5 year-old's head shot up and he looked at his mother in horror. "But that means-" Instead of finishing his sentence he jumped up and bolted out of his room, just barely missing his mother's legs. He hurried to the living room and quickly grabbed the remote, hitting the 'Couch Out' button without stopping.

Slowly, the lower half of the wall was lifted up toward the ceiling and the blue couch emerged from the hole left behind. As soon as it was placed on the white carpet, the wall descended and covered the hole, making it look like nothing had happened.

Blaine dropped the remote on the ground before catapulting himself onto the couch, urgently searching for his book. "Found it!" he cried happily as he stuck his hand underneath the last cushion. In said hand was a small rectangular box with the book's title written across the top.

"Then get a move on," his mother laughed as she picked him up from the couch and then carried him to the door. It made a loud swishing noise as it slid to the side and said 'Goodbye' to them as they exited.

Even for this early in the morning the large hallway was almost packed. "What's going on?" Blaine asked his mother after she had set him on the ground. Reaching up almost instinctively, Blaine took his mother's hand as she led him towards the elevators.

Many of the people were heading in the same direction but the majority of them went down instead of up. "I don't know," she told him as the entered a circular elevator, quickly moving to the back so more people could join them.

While they waited for the elevator doors to close, Blaine let go of his mother's hand in favor of holding his book. He lifted the cover and gently pressed the first page with his finger. Almost instantly it grew four times its original size and the cover now showed a moving picture of a man swinging from vines.

"Be careful," his mother warned as the small room filled with more people. Blaine held the now larger book close to his chest, not wanting to lose his newest gift. His father had just returned from getting supplies from another space station and had brought him back this book and a few other things.

Soon, the elevator doors shut and Blaine closed his eyes as it went up. He felt his mother gently touch the top of his head and the two smiled at each other when he looked at her. Three decks later, Blaine took his mother's hand again and they hurried down the long hallway. There were a few other parents with their children but it was getting close to the first bell.

"Can dad come pick me up?" Blaine asked excitedly and his mother chuckled. There really wasn't a reason for him to be picked up; it was safe on their little space station. But his mother knew that he had missed his father terribly so she told him that she'd call him. "Thanks!"

His mother just chuckled as they walked down the hallway, Blaine chattering away about his book like he'd been doing the night before. Too soon for the little boy's liking, they arrived at his classroom. There were already children playing with the plethora of toys and a few who were talking to the teacher, Mr. Shue.

"Be a good boy," his mother ordered with a smile and gently kissed him on the forehead before she hurried back to the elevator. Blaine waved to her retreating back before hurrying into the room to show off his new book.

"Hi, Blaine!" one of his best friends called out when he noticed the other boy was there. David grabbed their other friend's arm and pulled him toward Blaine. "Whatcha got?"

"My dad brought me back this book!" Blaine explained excitedly and showed off the cover. Wes and David moved in closer as they watched the man swing from the vines and eventually land on a large tree branch. "It's about a guy who lives with animals called apes!"

Wes moved closer and pointed to the lower right corner. "Is that an ape?" he asked then frowned as the creature disappeared and the whole scene started again.

"Yup!" Blaine said happily and opened up the book to show them that this was a grown up book. There weren't any pictures.

The three boys watched the cover for a few more minutes before they were called over by one of the other children. "I'll be right there," Blaine told them and headed to their cubbies. He took off his shoes and opened the little door that said B. Anderson on it. He placed the boots on the bottom and carefully balanced his new book on top of them.

Just as he was closing the door he heard one of the adults say something in a loud whisper. "I hate it when those Azultians land here," said a man.

"Can't they just stay on their own planet?" one of the mother's replied, a look of disdain on her face. "We don't want them here."

Before he could hear anymore, Blaine's name was called out by his friends. But instead of heading towards them, he decided to ask the teacher what the adults were talking about. "Mr. Shue?" he asked, gently tugging on the tall man's pant leg.

Mr. Shue looked away from the book he'd been reading. "Yes, Blaine?" he asked with a smile, setting down the large book.

"What's a Azultian?" he asked and was immediately worried when he saw Mr. Shue's shocked expression.

"Where did you hear that?" the teacher asked, setting the book on one of the small tables and knelt so he was eye level with Blaine. The little boy took a step back, not sure if he should tell his teacher. He didn't want the adults to get in trouble. Mr. Shue smiled lightly at Blaine before asking again. "I really need to know, Blaine," he added.

Blaine sighed and pointed to the now empty door way. "One of the daddy's said they didn't want the Azultians to land here. What are they?"

"First, we don't call them that," Mr. Shue explained, still smiling. "Their real name is Thectlynno. The other one is a bad name and it hurts their feelings. So don't call anyone that, okay?"

Blaine nodded quickly, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. "But who are they?"

"They're friends," Mr. Shue replied with a small chuckle and stood up. "Now, why don't you go play with some of the other kids before my surprise comes?"

"Ok!" Blaine said excitedly, glad that Mr. Shue was going to get a surprise, too. He smiled up at his teacher before finally running over to where his best friends were playing Shooting Star.

**oO0Oo**

About 20 minutes later, Mr. Shue called for all the children to join him on the sun mat. When everyone was sitting down, he smiled and stepped in the middle. "Now, I'm sure some of you have heard that The E.R.A.L.S. has some special guests visiting. Does anyone know who they are?"

Blaine blushed lightly from embarrassment when Mr. Shue looked at him with a small smile but raised his hand when no one else did. "They're called the Thect…Uh…Thectlineo."

"The _Thectlynno_," Mr. Shue corrected with a small chuckle and pointed the small remote at a poster on the wall. Next to Blaine's name a gold star appeared. "Thank you for trying, Blaine. They're also known as the Thect, which is a lot easier to say. So it's alright if you call them that. Can everyone try it a couple of times?"

The circle of children repeated the shorter name and a few of them earned stars for saying the other one correctly. "Good job, everyone," Mr. Shue said and moved toward the classroom door that Blaine hadn't noticed was closed before then. "I'd like you all to meet a very good friend of mine."

Blaine had been lucky enough to choose a spot where he could see the door clearly. So, when the teacher pushed the button to open the door, he saw the visitor perfectly. The man standing on the other side was tall, fairly muscular, and blue skinned. Instead of two arms, he had four, and his hair was a darker blue than his skin. He was wearing a pair of baggy white trousers and a brown vest; his feet were bare, showing off his webbed toes. "Hello, children," he said and held out his two lower hands.

Blaine watched in amazement as a green and smaller hand grabbed onto his own. The man gently pulled the little girl into view and she waved at them with a large smile. Like the man next to her, she wore nothing on her feet and her hair was a darker shade than her skin. The dress she had one was a dark purple color and when she moved it actually looked like she was wearing water. "Hello, humans!" she said happily. "You can call me Rachel, my real name is too hard for you to pronounce correctly."

The tall blue man said something in a language Blaine had never heard and Rachel blushed in embarrassment. "And you can call this one Kurt," the tall alien said and gestured to his right. For a few moments nothing happened until the man said something else in the funny language.

Slowly, a smaller version of him emerged. Kurt's four arms were folded in a pout and he wouldn't look at any of the humans. He wore nothing on his feet, just like the other two and he was dressed similarly to the tall man. The only difference was that Kurt wore a thin, cream colored shirt underneath his vest.

Blaine moved a little closer to get a better look at the boy but ended up pressing down on one of the other student's hand, making her cry out in pain. Kurt's eyes immediately when to the source of the sound and Blaine realized that he had the most interesting blue colored eyes he'd ever seen.

The two held each other's gaze for a moment before the girl sitting next to Blaine pushed his hand off of her own, making him fall flat on his face. "Santana!" Mr. Shue scolded and hurried to help Blaine up. But the raven haired boy was already pushing himself back into the sitting position, not looking at anyone.

Santana just crossed her arms with a huff and turned back to the Thects.

"Why don't you come in, Leroy?" Mr. Shue said to the man, gesturing to the small classroom. The tall man smiled at his friend and laughed lightly as Rachel hurried into the room with excitement. He gently pushed Kurt inside and towards the students.

The young children slowly got up, never seeing someone like these three before. Rachel absolutely loved the attention she was getting, that was obvious. While she was twirling for some of the girls (they loved the Thect dress she was wearing), Kurt tried to hide behind Leroy's legs. Many of the students avoided Kurt except for a blonde girl.

"Hi," she said, standing next to Leroy and Kurt. "I'm Brittany. Can I play hide and seek with you, too?"

Blaine remained in his spot, just watching everyone in the room. So this is what Mr. Shue had been talking about before. He really needed to be sure not to say the bad name now.

Eventually, Leroy and Mr. Shue left the children alone to observe them from the teacher's desk, leaving Kurt out in the open. As the taller man walked away, Blaine finally saw how scared Kurt was. His eyes were so big it would have been funny if he wasn't scared.

Thinking quickly, Blaine hurried over to his cubby and grabbed his book. Maybe Kurt would like the moving cover, too. When he returned to where all the students were now, more of the children were surrounding Kurt.

Blaine pushed his way towards Kurt, apologizing whenever someone complained. "I'm Blaine. Wanna see my book?" he asked the young boy, showing the cover.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously but grabbed the book after a few seconds. Blaine was about to complain but Kurt lifted the cover and his eyes started to move from side to side. "Is he reading the book?" Blaine heard Wes whisper in amazement and knew he was right.

"Can you read it to us?" Blaine asked excitedly. His dad had been too tired to read it last night and he really wanted to hear the story.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then the rest of the children surrounding him. "Alright…" he said and yelped in surprise when Blaine grabbed his hand to drag him toward the sun mat. The Thect stood still for a moment before sitting down on the sun.

Blaine smiled and sat down right next to him, not caring that it might be too close. Kurt waited until everyone was sitting down before he started to read the first page. He made it through the first couple of chapters before Mr. Shue called for everyone's attention.

"I'm glad that you're all getting along so nicely," he said, looking at Santana briefly and she lowered the back of Rachel's dress. "Would our guests like to stay for class?"

"I would!" the green girl said excitedly, waving one of her hands high above her head.

Mr. Shue and Leroy looked at Kurt who was now holding the book close to his chest. "May I keep reading the book?"

"Only if Blaine says it's okay," Mr. Shue said, gesturing to the shorter boy. Blaine looked from his teacher to Kurt and nodded wildly. "Good. Everyone say goodbye to Leroy. He has some grownup things to do."

Rachel hurried over to the tall man and hugged him tightly. Leroy kissed the top of her head before squeezing back. "Be good, daughter," he told her and smiled at Kurt. The boy looked away and opened the book back to where he'd left off.

Rachel waved to her father before going back to the girls whom she's been talking to.

Blaine scooted a little closer to Kurt as he went back to reading and stayed there until Mr. Shue told them it was time to learn. "You're a really good reader, Kurt," he said to the boy as he stood up with the book.

Kurt looked down but Blaine could see that his cheeks were a deeper blue as he blushed. "You can sit next to me," Blaine offered and held a hand out to the boy. Without looking at him, Kurt took the offered hand with one of his own and Blaine led him to one of the tables.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mr. Shue taught the children how to write a few more letters and gave them a short list of words they needed to learn for homework. "Remember to study," he told the children before some of them escaped the classroom to find their parents.

After the lesson had ended, Rachel had been dragged over to the dolls by Brittany. Kurt was still sitting at the table and Blaine thought he looked sad. But he knew something that could make the other boy happy. Quickly, he got his boots on and minimized the book to put in his pocket.

"Come on," he said, grabbing one of Kurt's hands again and pulled him out of the seat.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he was dragged down the hallway. Blaine just smiled and kept pulling him towards the elevators. Luckily, there were only a few people standing in the round room so Blaine could push the button easily and without losing his grip on Kurt.

Some of the adults looked at them oddly but said nothing. Blaine was oblivious to one of the men looking at Kurt is disgust but the young Thect wasn't. He moved closer to Blaine and felt his hand being squeezed. "You'll love this place," Blaine assured him with a smile.

A few decks later, the doors opened with a swish and Blaine pulled Kurt down the hallway. As they walked, they looked out at the vast space on the other side of the glass.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked, coming to a stop. There were so many stars out there; Blaine wasn't sure how it was possible some times.

Kurt glanced over the many balls of light and pointed off to the right. "I come from that way," he said and Blaine saw a small smile. "But I live so far away you'd need to sleep."

"Sounds like fun," Blaine said with a laugh and gently tugged on Kurt's hand until the Thect boy moved. This time they moved slower, pointing out the window at some of the stars. Kurt knew the names of almost all of the ones they could see and Blaine pointed out some of the constellations his father had taught him.

By the time they reached their destination, it was obvious that Kurt was more relaxed than he'd been all day. "Watch this," Blaine said excitedly and entered the code on the keypad. The set of double doors opened with a loud swish noise making Kurt jumped a little.

Blaine ignored it and pulled him into the large room. "This is _The Garden_," he explained as they walked along the metal path. Surrounding them were a surplus of different types of vegetation. Many of them had been brought from earth and grown here over the years but there were a few that had been mutated here or traded for from other plants.

The two boys walked slowly through _The Garden_, just looking at all the plants. Eventually the two of them came across Blaine's mom. "Hi, momma!" he said excitedly, once again pulling Kurt behind him.

His mother had been bent over a large basket filled with a bright pink fruit and stood when she heard her son's voice. But when she saw what he had with him, she froze. "Blaine, sweetie…what's he doing here?"

Blaine felt Kurt stiffen next to him and looked at his mother worried. "I wanted to show him _The Garden_. You said I could come and visit you sometimes."

His mother removed the dirty gloves from her hands, dropping them in the basket as she moved close to them. "Did you ask this young boy if he wanted to come with you?" Blaine lowered his head as he shook it in shame. His mother sighed and knelt down before the two boys. She turned so she was facing Kurt fully and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine's mother, Irene. Who are you?"

Kurt said something in the funny language but shook the woman's hand. "But Kurt is easier to say, I guess."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt," she replied with a small chuckle and pulled her Communication from her pocket. She pushed the cover off of the black rectangle and said, "Will Shuester."

A few moments later, Blaine heard his teacher's voice come from the Communication. _"Hey, Irene. Did Blaine kidnap another student?"_

Blaine's mother chuckled lightly and pulled her son into a brief hug. "Yes, he did. But this one isn't from around here. Is anyone looking for a cute little Kurt?"

"_As a matter of fact…"_

"We'll bring him right back, Will," she told the teacher and ended the call. "Guess we should get you back, Kurt." The blue boy nodded and held onto Blaine's hand as they were guided out of the large room.

The two boys continued to hold hands even after they returned to the room. Rachel was talking rapidly to her father in the Thectlynno language and was showing him things around the room. Leroy listened to her and smiled as Kurt was brought into the room. "Quite, daughter," he told her affectionately and walking over to the trio.

"I'm Irene Anderson," Blaine's mother said, offering her hand to the tall man who gladly shook it. "I believe my son borrowed Kurt for a little bit."

Kurt moved a little closer to Blaine as the two adults spoke and was a little startled when he felt the other boy rest his head on his shoulder. "Do you have to go now?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt said nothing, only nodded as an answer. "Oh…okay…"

Kurt gently lowered his head until it was resting on top of Blaine's and the two boys stood there, still holding hands.

"Would it be possible for Blaine to keep in contact with Kurt?" they each heard Irene ask and looked at her with wide eyes.

Leroy nodded with a smile, "Ask Will how to and I'll let Kurt's father know. Come, children. Time to go." Rachel hurried over to her father, happily taking his offered hand.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, and couldn't help but smile as he realized he could still be friends with Kurt even though he was leaving.

Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine and pulled in him a hug, holding him close with all four arms. "Until we meet again, Blaine."

The slightly shorter by hugged his new friend back just as tightly and only pulled away when his mother called for him. He stood next to her as they watched Leroy lead his daughter and Kurt out into the hallway. Kurt looked back and waved before disappearing down the hallway.

Since he'd left without any of his papers before, Blaine had to retrieve them from Mr. Shue's desk and quickly joined his mother by the door. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

Blaine took her hand and told her everything that had happened, mostly talking about Kurt. He couldn't wait to see to him again.


End file.
